


We're Gonna Have a Great Time

by anyarally



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bondage, Boys in Chains, Bruising, Chains, Hickeys, Human Bill Cipher, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Licking, M/M, Magic, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Weirdmageddon, hope i got all the tags, just a tad rapey, lmk if i didnt, okay pretty rapey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyarally/pseuds/anyarally
Summary: “I’ll tell you, just let my family go! You can take me, do whatever you want with me, just let my family and friends go!”TWs in tags!
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, One Sided - Relationship
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965937
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	We're Gonna Have a Great Time

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm working on part two of Logan Meets a Mer I just needed a quick (and kinda venty) fic to write

Bill cackles, coming back in with Dipper and Mabel in his giant fists, “Alright, Ford. Time's up. I've got the kids. I think I'm gonna kill one of 'em now just for the heck of it! EENIE..MEENIE...MINEE,” his eye switches between the pine tree and shooting star symbol with each word, then ends on the shooting star, “...YOU!!” Bill holds up his other hand, ready to snap.

“Wait!” Dipper yells, ceasing his attempts to escape his fist.

“Pinetree? What could YOU possibly do for ME?” Bill cackles, looking at a very nervous Mabel again.

“I know the equation! I know the equation to bring down the barrier!’

Bill stopped in his tracks, giant eye looking back at Dipper, “Oh, Fordsy, why didn’t you tell me sooner! Ha! And to think, I could’ve known this whole time!”

“I’ll tell you, just let my family go! You can take me, do whatever you want with me, just let my family and friends go!”

“Alright, kid, I’ll play your game,” Bill snaps, dropping Mabel and turning the other zodiacs from banners to people again and floating them all over to one spot, “Bye-bye guys! Pinetree and I need some… private time!” 

“Wai-” Ford and Stan are cut off as a giant portal opens below them, safely depositing them at the Mystery Shack. 

“Alright kid, let’s make a deal.”

“O-okay, well, in exchange for no harm coming to any of my friends or family, you can do anything you want to me and I will listen, as long as you don’t contradict the first condition.”

”Sure, Pine Tree!” Bill holds out his hand, glowing in an ominous blue fire, and Dipper hesitates but ultimately shakes it. 

Bill’s eye glows blue, “Perfect,” he snaps, causing Dipper to float up and through the ceiling with Bill, right into the penthouse suite of the Fearamid. When they arrived, bright blue chains emerged from the wall, wrapping around Dipper’s wrists, ankles, and neck. 

Dipper instinctively tried to pull away from the wall but was stopped in his tracks when a giant blue flame surrounded Bill, and when it fell, there stood a… man?

Dipper’s mouth was wide open, astounded, and before he knew what was happening, Bill’s mouth was on his.

As soon as he processed it, he tried to pull away, but his mouth was open when Bill started and he wasn’t gonna let it close anytime soon. The kiss was overpowering, to put it lightly. His forked tongue jabbed into the boy’s mouth, claiming every bit he could reach.

Bill’s hand started getting closer, touching Dipper’s stomach, lightly dragging his fingers under his shirt. Dipper continued to struggle and writhe, now with tears streaming out of his tightly shut eyes. 

Bill pulled back just barely, a disgusting string of spit connecting them, and whispered, “You’re _mine_ , Pinetree. You’re gonna have to get used to this,” Bill then brought his lips down, leaving bruises and bite marks all along Dipper’s jaw, neck, and shoulder.

Bill snapped the boy’s shirt off, hungrily scanning it as Dipper whimpered and sobbed, “My, my, such nice, pale, untouched skin. All for the taking.”

Bill bent down at the knees, lightly running his hands down Dipper’s sides on the way. He moved his head in, just above his v line, touching his tongue to the boy’s stomach and dragging it all the way up to the bottom of his chin. 

Dipper shivered and turned his head, but to no avail. Bill grabbed his chin in a bruising grip and turned his head to face the dream demon again. Dark brown meeting unnaturally bright blue.

“We’re gonna have a _great_ time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Collared and Chained  
> (those might come into other fics ;))


End file.
